A new Life
by TheUnknownDerp
Summary: First FanFic, criticism and tips are welcome. TheUnknownDerp Note: Not the best with paragraph maintenance, please tell me where to break them up and I will do so, also not the best with grammar, please rectify me on my mistakes aswell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue 1: To conquer a conqueror**_

"Hello, Lucina."

"Robin? Fancy meeting you here."

"Actually, I followed you. I, err…wanted to give you these." I felt my cheeks go red.

"Oh, Robin! Did you pick flowers for me?" Lucina smiled. "They're absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!"

"…I'm glad you liked them."

She lost her smile, "We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren." "…But enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?"

"Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some cheer."

"You really shouldn't worry about me so…"

"It's no trouble… I… You're a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help."

"..."

"…"

"…Actually, I'm not being entirely honest." "You **ARE** dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But…"

"But…?"

"But you are more than that. Much more! I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up." "I did it because…" "Because I'm in love with you." ( _Gosh, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest, now that I've said that.)_ My cheeks went red again, and so did Lucina's

"What?"

"Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but I couldn't help it!"

"Oh, Robin…"

"We've been through so much, and I know many trials still await us…" "But no matter what happened or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change!" "I love you, Lucina. With all my heart."

"I… I'm so glad you told me all this. …Because you are in my heart as well."

"Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" "Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom." "Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side."

"And we won't rest until we reach the end! Together!" "I love you, and no matter what the future holds… I'm going to cherish every moment."

We walked back to camp. Hand in hand. We needed to talk to Chrom, Lucina's father.

I knocked on the flap of Chrom's tent. "May we?"

 _We?_ _What does Robin mean by_ _ **we**_ _?_

"Yes, come in."

Lucina and I walked in. _I might be risking my life right now… but he needs to know this._

"Chrom, I… Lucina… are in love, and I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage…"

His eyes widened in an inhumane way.

"What?... I ermm… I have no words to say. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that my best friend is in love with my daughter…"

"Sumiaaa!" Chrom exclaimed.

Sumia hurried to her tent. "Yes Chrom?" "Oh hi Robin, Lucina."

I nodded, Lucina was looking down at the floor. "What happened Chrom?"

"Sumia, it seems that Robin, our master tactician and Lucina, our daughter from the future are in love." Chrom explained as he sent me a cold stare.

Sumia's did not react, as if she was expecting it.

"Right, and I have no objection, I believe Robin would be a great match for Lucina. I've seen that he loves her a great deal, in war, they've been protecting each other, and it's like the perfect match ." "The princess from a ruined past, and the master tactician.." Sumia stared at the sky for a moment. " I give my blessing to Robin to have Lucina's hand in marriage."

"Hmmm… you're right" Chrom responded. A few moments of silence went by. Chrom sighed and smiled at me.

"Robin, you have my blessings too."

I looked down. I broke into tears. "Th…thank you." I looked at Chrom, a gaze of relief and gratitude. I grabbed Lucina's hand and looked at her. She was nearly about to break into tears.

"Robin."

"Lucina" I responded.

She wiped my tears and I snuck in a kiss, she went red.

Chrom groaned. "Please Robin, I don't need to be seeing this."

"Sorry Chrom." I grinned.

"Well, since a wedding can't be held and we can't do much for an engagement. We'll go to the nearby town, buy you guys a ring and… We'll do something at the campfire after dinner."

A few hours later…

Chrom clapped. "Guys we have a special occasion tonight, so if you could stay behind for a while…"

I turned to look at Lucina. She nodded at me, I smiled at her.

"I would gladly like to say… Robin has my blessings in which he can have Lucina's hand in marriage. Lucina, Robin."

I nodded at Chrom, I got up, and so did Lucina. I fiddled around in my pocket looking for the ring and I found it.

Lucina and I were in the centre of the whole campfire. I knelt on one knee, holding out the ring I brought from Anna, the local merchant.

It was gold with a cerulean jewel in the middle. I had asked Tharja to use her dark magic to make have the Brand of the Exalt glow inside, and while it was difficult to get her to do it, I'm glad she did.

Tharja did a good job.

"Lucina, I love you more than words can describe, you are the light in my darkness, the hope in loss… Will you marry me?" Lucina went a bright pink all over her face. "Yes Robin, I will" I got up, we exchanged rings and I found my lips on hers.

"I love you, Lucina."

"I love you too Robin."

The crowd congratulated us. After a while of being welcomed into the 'married life'. We all went to our tents and slept.

 _The next day..._

"CHAARRGGEE!" Walhart the Conqueror exclaimed.

Everyone one fell back, trying to resist against the siege.

Lucina was beside me, making quick work of the enemies with Falchion in hand, however I realised she was losing energy quickly.

I told her to go at the back to fend off enemies that try to attack from behind. She nodded and swiftly made her way to the back of the army.

Chrom, Frederick, Gregor, Lissa and I were on the front line. Lissa fending off enemies with her axe and when one was injured she would tend to them with her healing staff. Chrom was also making quick work of the enemies wielding the Falchion of this time. Lucina's Falchion was from the future, and so was she. The Lucina of this time was only 7, she had to stay at the castle back in Ylisstol. Morgan, my daughter is also an amnesiac like me, she isn't from Lucina's future but from a completely different timeline, where me and Lucina had a child.

Chrom's reaction was priceless when he heard this.

Virion, Henry, Tharja and Maribelle were in the middle of our formation. Virion was picking out Wyvern and Pegasus riders in the sky with arrows, Tharja and Henry repelled other enemies, front and back, with dark magic. Maribelle used thunder magic to attack, on horseback and also was healing the injured.

"Chrom! You doing well there?" I shouted making sure he could hear me.

"Yes, you?"

"Doing fine, the Valm are progressing, slowly but steadily."

"Yes, a problem at hand,", "Any ideas?"

"Yes, we need to go offence, everyone seems to be doing well and I think we can come out of defence mode."

"Good, you tell them that." Chrom gritted his teeth, as was everyone else.

"Everyone! Offence, let's go, FOR YLISSE!" I exclaimed with an encouraging tone.

"FOR YLISSE!" Everyone cheered, lifting up their spirits.

Each time our swords would collide, I could feel the zeal the enemy fought with. My mouth was foaming. As the battle raged on, would look back to make sure Lucina was safe. She was a master swordswoman. She fought with vengeance, to destory everyone who stood in her path that stopped her from keeping her father alive; and to make sure her past is not our future. This made me want to fight more. My heart heated up as i slashed and clashed. Conjuring spells, putting all my energy into it. "Archthunder!" I shouted, my voice echoing in my own head. The ball of electricity travelled fast. As it connected with the opponent it turned into an 'X' electrocuting the General to death. I could smell the burn that schorched his thick armor.

We were making fast progress, this angered Walhart. He looked devilish. He wore a horn shaped crown, with scarlet armour.

"General how are they making such great progress against our finest men?" Walhart inquired with an agitated tone.

"I… I don't know sire, they have a great tactician. That of the Grandmaster class."

"THAT SHOULD NOT BE THE CASE ANYWAY, HOW ARE WE LOSING, WE HAVE CONQUERED MANY OTHER PLACES, WHERE OUR PREVIOUS OPPONENTS REALLY THAT PATHETIC!?" The soldier winced at this. "I can't say. All I know is that…. SIRE! THEY HAVE MADE WAY THROUGH THREE QUARTERS OF OUR ARMY!"

"Humph" "Seems like I'll have to put an end to this myself."

Walhart lifted his sword up, charging at us at frightening speeds, His horse wore scarlet armour as well, glistening in the sunlight.

 _Uh oh…_ I thought. "EVERYONE, DEFENCE" Everyone fell back, I blocked a blow from a Paladin with my sword, then casted a spell with my free hand, causing him to fall to the floor. Walhart charged. I took this as an opportunity, this would be his mistake. Setting himself right in the middle of this army, everyone would attack him.

However I took into account that; if we did that, it could be our downfall as well. Their cavalry would defend him, at no cost. I told everyone "Defend against their cavalry, Lucina, Chrom, Sumia and I will go for Walhart!" Lucina rushed to my side as I said this, I nodded and smiled at her. We would put an end to this devil's reign. Lucina and I rushed at Walhart.

"Humph, you guys can't touch me." Walhart raised his Sword, Sol.

"Who do we have here, ooohhh the tactician, eh?" I gritted my teeth, as he striked at me, I defended most of the blow, and however the tip pierced my robe at my right shoulder, slicing the flesh, forcing me to back away, I couldn't hold my sword, my arm felt like it was hanging on one tendon.

"YOU IDIOT, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ROBIN, YOU SHALL PAY; FATHER, SHALL WE?" Chrom got off from the pegasus, where he was riding behind sumia.

Lucina and Chrom charged at Walhart as they clenched their teeth together, making sure they wouldn't be hit. Both of the Falchions light up, a turquoise mist came out as they charged at Walhart. "RRRAARGH!"

"HIYAAH!" Each sliced Walhart at the torso, facing the opposite direction as they did so. He fell down to the ground with a `thud`. I got up, hand on my injured shoulder. Lucina rushed to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am thanks, only a slice at my shoulder." "Thanks for protecting me." She started blushing

"You're welcome, you're my strength, and one of the reasons I am fighting in this war."

I smiled, thinking on her words, She was also one of the reasons I was fighting this war, I was her strength, and she was mine.

The rest of Walhart's army fled for their lives. Everyone shouted

"FOR YLISSE!" We returned back to camp.

Lissa attended my wound and Lucina and I went to our tent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prologue 2: Grima's Death**_

This is it, the final stretch…

" **COME… JOIN ME… DAMN THESE PEOPLE, YOU HAVE MUCH MORE POTENTIAL.**

 **POTENTIAL TO BE A GOD… BECOMCE GRIMA JUST AS I DID IN YOUR** _ **LOVEVLY LUCINA'S HELLISH**_ **TIME…"** I gritted my teeth, squinting my eyes, did I really become Grima? Brought the world to the brink of destruction? Did _**I**_ cause Lucina so much grief?

It was an intense, uphill battle. We were fighting on the Fell Dragon's back. I could feel the fell blood in me pulsing… No, I couldn't, must resist. I **Can't** become Grima. I am **not** Grima. I am part of the Shepherds. I kneeled down, I heard a chuckle from the demonic voice that was Grima's, his voice echoing.

Lucina rushed to my side. "Get up you can do this. I know you can. You are **not** Grima, you're a part of the Shepherds." Raising her tone to give me reassurance, patting my shoulder. Lucina gave me her warm, heart-touching smile, that none other than her family would see.

I took comfort in her words proceeded to fight. Every time a new enemy would approach me, I thought of how much risen Lucina would encounter in her time. She went through hell, and now I felt it, as I tried to make sure I would survive, until **I** had to end this. Each spell I cast, I felt part of my soul be ruptured out of me. Each slice and movement I made with my sword, I tried to slash away my thoughts, trying to focus on my objective. Guilt started to build up in me. _**I want to end this, to end suffering, to end this vicious cycle. To end all war. To make the world peaceful.**_

The rest of the army were doing well. They were straining as they were formidable foes. Being powered even more by Grima.

Lon'qu was using his favourite Killing Edge. He was no novice. He knew how to fight. He capitalized on his enemies mistakes. Punishing them severely for it.

Miriel and Ricken were using magic to fight, using their rescue staves to bring our friends back to safety, and healing the injured.

All the mages shouting in sync "BOLGANONE" and on the very back of Grima, lava erupted from beneath his scales. No one questioned how it worked. "FORSETTI" I cried, putting all my power into casting this spell.

Flames flew everywhere, incinerating any who came in contact with. This cleared out the field.

Before Grima could summon anymore Grimleal, I Chrom and Lucina rushed towards the _other_ me. " **BWAHAHA, SEEMS LIKE YOU'VE MADE YOUR DECISION… DIE!"** Grima casted his spell: Expiration, Lucina protected me, I nodded at her. I, Chrom and Lucina rushed, swords in hand. Falchion and Lucina's Parallel Falchion gave off that turquoise mist again. I had Mercurius; a legendary sword, one of the three Regalia in my hand.

"RRARGH"

"HIYAAHH"

"FOR YLISSE!"

All of our swords connected with Grima. He fell back. On one knee.

"This is it Robin, I'll land the final blow."

 _No, sorry Chrom, I can't just let this vicious cycle of Grima's awakening again. I have to land the final blow, so that Grima dies at his own hands, and will be killed, despite me leaving; it will be better for all of us, better for Lucina and Morgan. If you land the final blow with Falchion, Grima will only return to his slumber, only to be re-awakened._ _ **I must kill Grima**_.

I raised my hand, chanting a spell.

" **NO, YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME, YOU CAN'T, YOU'll DIE."**

"I will, I want to, so I can protect those who I love and care for."

I launched the magic ball of darkness at him.

" **NOOOOOO!"**

He started fading, his essence dissipating into the atmosphere. It's done. I've killed him.

"Nooooo! Robin. Damn you! I could've landed the final blow. Damn you and your kindness." Chrom exclaimed with pity and anger.

"Chrom, its fine, remember what Naga said at the awakening? If our bonds in the Shepherds are strong, there is a small chance I'll survive, don't worry, I'll return."

"NO! ROOOBIIIIN!" It was Lucina. "NO, OH GODS NO, NOT YOU ROBIN! I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER DEAR ONE! NOOO PLEASE."

"Don't worry Lucina, I'll come back. I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? Tell the Shepherds my last thoughts were of them." "I shall return." "It might take long, it might not, but stay strong. I'm not a tactician for nothing."

"Damn you Robin, you better return." Chrom knelt down as he said that. A wave of relief came over me. I faded away and entered a dark void. It was cold, I was lifeless.

I saw a light…

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and gave feedback! It really helped.

I am also really honoured to have gokart48 reading my fic. One of the first 5 if not first fics I read on this site was your "A Royal Blue Christmas"

Anyways, have a good time, and be sure to give feedback.

~TheUnknownDerp


	3. Chapter 1: Reunited

_**Chapter 1: Reunited**_

"Chrom, we have to do _something_ " Said a familiar voice.

"He'll wake up, remember last time?" Asked another familiar voice.

My eyes opened, I let out a groan. It took me a while for my mind to settle and take in my surroundings. It was Chrom! He seemed a bit older, but that was the least of my worries. I was so overwhelmed. I jumped up from the ground waking up from my slumber. This was the same place Chrom, Lissa and Frederick found me the first time.

"Chrom! Lissa! How are you doing?" "How long has it been?"

I asked in a hurry as soon as I got up.

Chrom chuckled "Relax, you're back now, just take it all in."

I looked around, I realised that Sully, Stahl and Frederick were petting their horses a few feet away as they waited for Chrom and Lissa to return; I was so overjoyed to see my old friends still as calm and resilient as can be.

"We should go back now," "Hey Frederick guess who we found?" Chrom exclaimed to make sure the loyal knight heard him.

"Who, milord? Oh wait, Robin! Glory be to Naga, he has returned!" Frederick replied, his voice rang with excitement and joy.

I smiled, no words could describe how happy I was.

"Gosh Robin, you frightened us back at the fight with Grima when you landed the final hit, NEVER do that again!" Lissa scolded me with her tomboy attitude; I was glad no one had changed.

I walked with Chrom and Lissa back to Frederick and it was at this moment I realised the mark of Grima had disappeared! It wasn't there anymore. I told Chrom, he smiled and told me "It's all over." I was so glad it was.

We went back to the castle on horseback. Thoughts were passing through my mind as I thought of all the moments the shepherds and I had together and then two people came to my mind: Lucina and Morgan!

Instantly I asked Chrom how they were doing he grinned and told me "They're fine, they were worried about you, but they had faith, you might have a lecture from her about leaving them, however you understand."

I sighed in relief, I couldn't imagine if Lucina had moved on and left me. "That's a relief, I can't even dare to imagine if she moved on and left me…" Chrom just dismissed my reply as if it was of no significance, probably to show me that she would not do that. "How long was I gone?" I asked afraid to hear the answer, but I was curious. "Seven months." Chrom replied in a stern tone, lips barely moving. I winced at this, however I knew I had to sacrifice myself back then, so everyone can prosper now.

Around half an hour later we arrived at the castle gate, it was sunset; it reminded me of me and Lucina's first date. I sighed in relief to know that I was once again among those I loved, took the responsibility of their lives making sure no matter how tough the enemy was I would not have to sacrifice a life and I am glad I didn't. After all as the tactician of the Ylissean army, I _couldn't_ sacrifice a life. We got off the horses and made our way to the castle doors. I stood exactly behind Chrom hoping to surprise Lucina. Frederick and the rest were making their ways to the stable to leave the horses there.

Chrom walked up to the door, nodding at the guard to open the door. They both smiled when they realized I was there and nodded at me, I simply waved back, laughing.

The grand doors opened and everyone was at the table, having dinner. Lucina turned around, she was in her casual wear, and her face lit up when she saw her father. She got up, ran and hugged him.

I realized the Brand of the Exalt in her right eye, it made me think of her unique personality, she was a stoic person when I first met her, however as time went on and with working with her, I found her to have a soft side.

Lucina questioned Chrom "Any luck?"

Chrom didn't even reply and instead took a step to his right

Everyone's eyes and mouths went as wide as can possibly be.

Lucina's eyes lit up even more and she ran into me throwing her arms around my neck, I fell to the ground. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. Lucina sniffed. Getting up, as Lucina released me, She asked me "Why did you do that, back at when we were fighting Grima, why'd you leave us, WHYYY!? SEVEN MONTHS!" She burst out in tears. I frowned. I thought to myself, is this how much grief I caused her? A sharp spear, named guilt hit my gut. However I knew it was for the better. I caressed her glistening, cerulean hair, giving her a sense of reassurance.

I spoke, "I did it for the better of the world, why let millions of people suffer in the long run if you can sacrifice one to save them forever?" She slapped me.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!? DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I AND MORGAN WOULD SUFFER?" She exclaimed in a high tone that made everyone take a step back. I looked down on her, my heart ached. As a tactician, words were easy for me, but this time words eluded me.

After a good minute she let go and took a step back, hand on her chest, she said apologetically "Sorry, I think I overreacted."

I frowned "Sorry, I did it for you, for Morgan, for everyone."

She took a step forward again, her arms around my neck and all of a sudden I realized her lips were on mine. My eyes closed, mind dreaming off to the times we spent together, the ones we had in secret, before Chrom knew about me and Lucina. We stayed like that for a good half minute and then she broke the embrace, our cheeks scarlet red, I wiped her tears. I looked around, everyone's jaws were touching the ground. Chrom's head hung from his neck only being supported by his two hands.

I heard armour clinking, Frederick was approaching, I quickly scurried away from Lucina, trying to hide the moment. "Milord, why is everyone aghast?" Frederick asked innocently, unaware of what just happened. "Nothing, it's just… it was…ummm never mind." Chrom replied as he let out a huge sigh. Everyone was recovering from what just happened and Chrom broke the silence by saying, "We should resume dinner now." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lucina walked back to her seat as I stood there, leaning against the door admiring her. I then realized my stomach was empty and walked over to the seat available next to Lucina. I sat down, her hand crept over to mine intertwining her fingers with mine. She squeezed my hand tightly, I grinned at her. She then let my hand go and resumed her dinner. I asked Chrom if I could have something to eat. He nodded and asked the maid to make a steak for me, knowing that it was my favourite.

Everyone finished dinner, Chrom suggested that everyone should go sleep as it was an exhausting day. I then realized that I had nowhere to sleep and I had to ask Chrom to chat with him. I told him I had nowhere to sleep, my cheeks went pink as I asked "Could… can I… _sleep with Lucina?"_ He was took a step back. He realized that Lucina and I were engaged as we both wore a ring. He gave me his permission and I was glad.

Lucina was going to get a glass of water, but stopped when she realized Chrom and I were talking in the corner. She approached us and innocently asked "What are you guys talking about?" I turned around in shock and my cheeks lit up scarlet "I… was asking Chrom if I…. I could sleep in your… room, with you..." Lucina was taken aback and her cheeks lit up scarlet. My hand went to the back of my head scratching it. Lucina then recovered from her shock and smiled at me. I looked at the ground in the bottom right corner of my eye, whistling and swinging my leg back and forth.

Chrom then broke the silence by yawning and said "I think I need to go sleep now, I don't know about you guys though." We both turned around to look at the Ylissean king whilst he strode off to his room trying to avoid eye contact with Lucina and me.

Lucina looked down at where I was, but then noticed my hand was not the same. "Where is the mark of…?"

"Grima? I think it might have gone, since I... _We_ killed him."

She tried to fight back tears as she was so overjoyed I no longer had to bear the mark of the fell dragon and she put her head under my chin. I was so happy I could be with my friends and dear ones again.

"So shall we…?" Lucina looked at me as I realized there were bags under her eyes.

"Wait, why are there bags under your eyes Lucina?" I asked.

"I was up at night, everyday thinking of all the possibilities if you were gone, disappeared, never to be there, without you…" There was silence "No one was there to help me relax after having a nightmare."

The spear of guilt pierced my gut again as my heart sank, I felt a hole being drilled in it. There was a lump in my throat as I tried to fight back tears. She placed a hand on my cheek and pecked me on the lips before walking off to her bedroom. She turned round "Get ready and come." She smiled before turning around again and went up the stairs with the posture of a princess.

It came upon me that I could not go sleep in the condition I was in and so I went to freshen up and changed into nightwear, one of the maids provided me.

I went up the stairs, they glistened a marble white. The railings were lined with gold and the diamond chandelier hanged off the ceiling with a purpose. The glass table and chairs neatly put together in the middle of the hall and carpet ran through the middle as it lead up to a crevasse under the stairs were they arced and the two cases met. The area was for announcements and such.

I stopped sight-seeing and before I went up the rest to go to my newroom with Lucina, I realised I forgot some one: Morgan! I made my way to her room and opened the door only to see her sleeping soundly, I approached her and gave her a kiss on the forehead whispering, "Sleep well, see you tomorrow, my dear" I left the room quietly closing the door and my way to my room. I slowly opened the door, trying not to give Lucina a shock. She was in bed, pillow up and leaning on it as she waited for me impatiently. "Sorry, I took long isn't it?"

"Don't be, it's your first day back, it's quite obvious you need to get accustomed to the whole place again."

Her cerulean hair was free. It caught my attention for a split second, I was brought back to reality as I heard Lucina making a patting motion on the space on the bed, beside her.

I nodded and ambled over to the bed. I was exhausted. Ambling across the room to the bed I realised how messy and unorganised the room was, especially the desk; chair out of place; books on the floor all around it, crumpled pieces of paper under the oak table. "Lucina?" "What is this mess?" I asked in a sad manner, however I tried to say it with a stern tone.

Lucina winced at this remark, "Oh, sorry… it kind of happened over time as you were gone and…" I saw Lucina closing her eyes, trying to fight against tears pouring out.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to remember those days, we can clean it up tomorrow _together_." I said with a tone of reassurance.

I sat down in the back wrapping one arm around Lucina and held her hand in the other. Lucina rest her head on my shoulder.

"Finally," she whispered, "No more war, no more troubles, just you and me now" I smiled, bringing the cerulean-haired princess closer to me. I nuzzled her head, she placed her hand on my chest. I felt at ease, my muscles relaxed and I sighed. "Yes, finally." And after enjoying one another's company for 10 minutes, we slept.


	4. Writer's Block

Hey guys, it TheUnknownDerp here, and yes I'm still alive, its just that writers block is really getting to me, and I can't find much to write. School is starting up again and that will also limit my time, therefore chapters will be coming out even slower. I hope you guys understand, and I really appreciate the support.

~TheUnknownDerp


End file.
